Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Coming to YouTube on January 3, 2020. Cast *Milo James Thatch - Amadeo (Metegol) *Milo James Thatch (Young) - Young Amadeo (Metegol) *Princess Kida (Adult) - Laura (Metegol) *Princess Kida (Young) - Young Laura (Metegol) *Commander Rourke - Von Talon (Valiant) *Moliere - Tom (Talking Tom and Friends) *Vinny - Condorito *Dr. Sweet - Norm (Norm of the North) *Audrey - Carol Pingrey (The Loud House) *Cookie - Freddy (Barnyard) *Mrs. Packard - Mary Meh (The Emoji Movie) *Helga Sinclair - Tremebunda (Condorito) *King of Atlantis - Mr. Bailey (Wonder Park) *Preston Whitmore - Andrew Hanbridge (Little Witch Academia) *Mr. Harcourt - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Queen of Atlantis - Mrs. Bailey (Wonder Park) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Milo's Cat - Dante (Coco) *Leviathan - Mega-Trogg (Gnome Alone) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - ???‬ *‪Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - ???‬ *Atlantean talking through speaker tube - ???‬ *‪Atlanteans Ringing Bell - ???‬ *‪Atlanteans Running Around - ???‬ *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - ???‬ *Atlanteans Running to a force-field - ???‬ *‪People walking outside the Museum - ???‬ *‪People in Museum - ???‬ *‪Goldfish - ???‬ *4 ‪Men with Harcourt (aka 4 Museum directors) - ???, ???, ??? or/and ???‬ *Heinz - ???‬ *‪Whitmore's Butler - ???‬ *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - ???‬ *Men in photo of the crew -- ???‬ *Welder - ???‬ *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - ???‬ *Men closing doors tight - ???‬ *Men starting Submarine - ???‬ *Soldiers in Submarine - ???‬ *Fish looking at the Submarine - ???‬ *‪Man next to Audrey - ???‬ *‪Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - ???‬ *Men in illustration - ???‬ *Men telling Rourke to look - ???‬ *Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - ???‬ *Men holding on to the Walls - ???‬ *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - ???‬ *Men getting in and starting their own submarines - ???‬ *‪Men ruing from flood - ???‬ *Men holding Steering Wheels - ???‬ *Men firing Torpedoes - ???‬ *‪Men getting Zapped - ???‬ *Men taking out of the door - ???‬ *Man and Woman running downstairs - ???‬ *‪Man telling what Helga says - ???‬ *People looking at explosion of a submarine - ???‬ *Men saying "Look Out!" - ??? ‬ *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - ??? ‬ *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) -- ??? ‬ *Men in Green and Blue Suits - ??? ‬ *‪Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - ??? ‬ *Green Monster in Wrong Door - ??? ‬ *Masked Atlanteans - ???‬ *Soldiers in Trucks - ???‬ *Sweet's Parents - ???‬ *Baby Sweet - ???‬ *‪Fireflies - ???‬ *‪Soldiers putting out Fire - ???‬ *Man in Explosion - ???‬ *Another Man in Explosion - ???‬ *‪Pterodactyl-like Creatures - ???‬ *‪Kings guards - ???‬ *‪Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - ???‬ *‪Atlanteans Fishing - ??? ‬ *Lobster-like Creature - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans in the Markets - ???‬ *Troodon like Creatures - ??? ‬ *Atlantean Kids - ??? ‬ *Kid's Parents - ??? ‬ *‪Striped Purple Creature - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans at Feast - ??? ‬ *Shrimp-like Creatures - ??? ‬ *People in Stone Prophecy - ??? ‬ *Robots of Rock - ??? ‬ *Kings of The Past - ??? ‬ *Vikings in Prophecy - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - ??? ‬ *People with their crystals dying - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans see fish crashed - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - ??? ‬ *Atlantean with bow - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Kida back - ??? ‬ *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - ??? ‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - ??? ‬ *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - ??? ‬ *Photographer Atlantean - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - ??? ‬ *Atlanteans flying around in the end - ???‬ Gallery AMADEO-Metegol.jpg|Amadeo as Milo James Thatch LAURA.jpg|Laura as Princess Kida (Adult) Von Talon.png|Von Talon as Commander Rourke Characters tom3.png|Tom as Moliere Lizardo_Pérez.jpg|Condorito as Vinny Norm.jpg|Norm as Dr. Sweet Mega-trogg-gnome-alone-0 63 thumb.jpg|Mega-Trogg as Leviathan Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs